Comme une histoire d'amour
by Pacifica-hime
Summary: Harry aime Severus mais fait tout pour lui cacher son amour afin de ne pas être rejeté.


POV de Severus

Voilà déjà plus d'un mois que j'ai perdu ma chaîne. Lily me l'avait offerte il y a déjà 25 ans, lorsque nous étions amis à Poudlard. Elle est en argent, simple, avec mes initiales SS au dos, elle m'est si précieuse qu'elle ne me quitte jamais et elle me manque. Je l'ai cherché dans tout mes appartements mais rien, nul part.

C'est impossible, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Où l'ai-je perdue? Si c'est dans l'école, alors je n'ai aucune chance de la revoir un jour. Du coup je suis de plus en plus énervé, tout le monde perd des points, même ceux de ma maison.

Et LUI, il me sort toujours par les yeux. Je vais finir par le renvoyer de cours. Pourtant, il me semble qu'il a un peu progressé. Surement qu'il a copié sur la Granger, il faudra que je vérifie.

POV de Harry

Voilà déjà plus d'un mois que j'ai trouvé cette chaîne et autant de temps que je la porte. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment trouvé, en fait je l'ai discrètement subtilisé à mon professeur préféré.

Il s'en est rendu compte mais il ne sait pas que c'est moi, il ne vaut mieux pas.

Je suis sur que c'est grâce à elle que je me suis amélioré, pas énormément, mais un peu.

J'ai l'impression qu'il est côté de moi et qu'il m'aide sans m'engueuler. Si seulement il savait ce que je ressens pour lui, il me détesterai encore plus.

Toutefois, je déteste le voir en colère, je vais surement la lui rendre.

Qu'importe les bonnes notes.

Et je sais comment le faire sans qu'il ne me voit. Pas difficile. Je me rend au dortoir des verts et argents -car je connais le mot de passe grâce au serpent du tableau qui me considère comme son maître- puis je « dépose » le bracelet dans un coin et repars sous ma cape d'invisibilité.

Le tour est joué, et il n'y voit que du feu. Je regrette tout de même de lui rendre, je n'avais plus de cauchemars grâce à elle.

Qu'importe les raisons.

POV de Severus

Je l'ai retrouvé, je suis vraiment heureux. Je suis stupide. Je n'avais pas pensé à chercher dans le dortoir de mes élèves. Moi alors.

Au bout du compte, j'ai fait changer l'attache, elle devait être usée et s'est détachée.

Mon dernier cours de la journée va être enjoué. C'est avec les septièmes années Griffon et Serpents.

Je vais pouvoir vérifier pour Potter.

Lorsque le cour a commencé, Potter s'est mis tout seul au dernier rang, surement pour pouvoir ne rien faire.

Cependant, je l'ai trouvé bizarre. Il est venu chercher ses ingrédients, je le fixais, et alors il a relevé la tête un millième de seconde et je l'ai vu sourire, mais tristement, en me regardant.

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, et cela m'intrigue.

A la fin de l'heure, il avait réussi sa potion, et j'ai trouvé ça étrange, alors je lui ai demandé de rester après que les autres soient partis.

Je lui ai parlé.

« Monsieur Potter, allez-vous bien aujourd'hui? »

« Oui monsieur, pourquoi? » Il me répondait de façon neutre.

« Et bien, vous avez réussi votre potion, et c'est assez inhabituel. » Je ne me moquais pas.

« Je tâcherai de rater la prochaine alors. » Il commençait à partir.

« Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis juste étonné de voir que vous avez fait des progrès sans l'aide de vos amis. »

« Il faut que j'ai optimal dans cette matière pour ce que je veux faire plus tard Professeur. »

Il fait donc ça pour son avenir, il fallait bien qu'il s'y mette un jour.

« Vous avez pas mal de retard à rattraper, je ne pense pas que vous y arriverez. »

« Merci de douter de moi professeur, mais si vous ne m'aviez pas rabaissé pendant plus de 7 années, j'aurai peut être été en mesure d'y arriver plus facilement. »

« Je ne vous permet pas de me parler sur ce ton, Potter. Mais puisque vous semblez tant aimer ma matière, je veux bien vous permettre d'avoir des cours particuliers. »

« Cela semble presque aimable de votre part, mais je suis sur qu'il y a une condition là-dessous. En quoi puis-je vous aider? »

Il est futé. Comment a-t-il pu déterminer que je voulais quelque chose en retour?

« J'accepte de vous donnez des cours juste pour mon intérêt de ne pas vous voir redoubler la dernière année car il vous aura manqué un optimal en potion. »

POV de Harry

Sa phrase me blesse. Je ne pensais pas qu'il voulait se débarrasser de moi au plus vite. J'acceptai néanmoins sa proposition, je pourrai ainsi passer plus de temps près de lui.

Lorsque je suis sortis de la salle au bout d'un long moment, mes amis étaient déjà partis dans la tour des Griffondors.

Du coup je errai dans les couloirs, cherchant un peu de tranquillité. Et c'est en arrivant à la tour d'astronomie que je fus comblé. Le ciel était entièrement noir, sans aucune étoile, et le vent ne soufflait même pas, il faisait plutôt bon.

Je me permis donc de me relâcher. Je serai instinctivement mon poignet gauche, comme si la chaîne et Severus étaient toujours près de moi.

J'ai fait la bêtise de lui rendre, tant pis. Je ne peux pas non plus me résoudre à toujours vouloir compter sur Severus.

Et je ne sais pas si ces cours sont la bonne idée pour que je puisse m'en sortir seul, mais il faut tout de même que je réussisse à réaliser mon rêve.

La nuit passe sans aucune autre pensée, et il commence à faire de plus en plus frais alors je repars vers le dortoir, et me couche entre mes draps froids, que j'aurai aimé avoir chauds. Qu'importe la chaleur que tu m'apportes.

POV de Severus

Maudit gamin. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il me ment? Je sais bien que j'ai vu de la tristesse lorsqu'il m'a regardé, mais je ne comprend pas sa réaction.

Triste en me voyant, qu'est-ce que ca veut dire?

Je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher et d'éviter de trop penser à Potter. Demain est un autre jour, et je dois lui donner son premier cour de rattrapage.

Mon lendemain commence mal. En effet, je suis tombé de mon lit après un cauchemars, et lui était dedans.

Peu après, mon petit déjeuné s'est renversé sur ma robe, mais heureusement il n'y avait personne pour voir ça, à part lui. Comment cela se fait qu'il soit déjà levé, d'habitude il dort encore. Enfin là, on dirai plutôt qu'il n'a carrément pas dormit.

Mon premier cours de la journée, avec mes deux classes préférés!

J'ai oublié de marquer un ingrédient au tableau, et le seul qui n'a pas dû refaire sa potion, c'est lui, car il l'avait mis. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu cette potion pourtant.

Plus tard, j'ai aussi rencontré Peeves, et un seau de peinture, rose fluorescent, alors que la sonnerie sonnait la fin des cours.

Bref, ma journée ne commence pas super bien. Je ne sais pas encore si elle finira pareil, mais on verra bien.

POV de Harry

Sa journée ne semble pas avoir été top, il a eu pleins de maladresses. Le soir arrive beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, et je suis fatigué de ne pas avoir réussit à m'endormir cette nuit. J'espère que tu ne va pas me demander de faire trop d'effort.

Je ne mange pas le soir-même, le ventre bien trop noué pour avaler quoique ce soit. Je sors donc de table, sous ton regard, puisque mes amis semblent se désintéresser de moi au profit de la bouche de l'autre.

J'ai encore un peu moins d'une heure avant de commencer les cours particuliers, et j'en profite pour aller me vider l'esprit au bord du lac. Je me pose sur un bord, en plongeant mes pieds dans l'eau. Elle n'est pas froide, mais pas chaude non plus. Elle permet juste de me maintenir éveiller suffisamment pour ce soir.

C'est avec les jambes lourdes et légères à la fois que mes pas me portent jusque la porte des cachots.

Je frappe. Immédiatement, sa voix me dit d'entrer.

Il est posté à son bureau, il corrige des copies, me fixe, se lève, se dirige vers moi, se stoppe, se met à parler à nouveau.

Tout cela dans un temps record, que je pense être inférieur à dix secondes. C'est passé tellement lentement, que j'ai eu le temps que compter le nombre de plis sur sa robe alors qu'elle voletait autour de lui.

Je vois sa bouche s'actionner, mais je ne l'entend pas, je suis absorbé dans la contemplation de ses lèvres. Fines, à l'apparence douce, bien dessinées, semblant cacher entre elles un trésor au goût le plus merveilleux qui soit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir lorsque, distraitement, il se passe la langue sur les lèvres.

On me sort de ma rêverie en me secouant violemment.

« Potter, vous êtes avec moi? »

« Heu..Je...Oui professeur, excusez-moi. »

POV de Severus

Je lui parlais mais il semblait dans un autre monde, tandis que ses yeux étaient rivés sur mes lèvres. Sur mes lèvres? Pourquoi il les fixe comme cela, j'ai du chocolat au coin de la bouche? C'est surement cela car il rougit.

Il ne semble toujours pas se rendre compte que je lui parle, alors je lui touche l'épaule en le secouant.

Il sort de sa torpeur et me regarde dans les yeux.

« Potter, vous êtes avec moi? »

« Heu..Je...Oui professeur, excusez-moi. »

« Bien, asseyez-vous à cette table et faites moi la potion qu'il y a au tableau. »

Il s'attèle à la tâche rapidement, parfaitement. Cette potion n'est pas au programme, mais je voulais vérifier s'il l'exécuterai bien. Je suis vite surpris par ses gestes lestes, précis, sans aucun doute.

Je me suis en effet trompé sur son compte. Il n'est pas comme son père: incapable et emmerdeur de première. Il a l'air plus sensible et intelligent que lui.

Je me surprend à m'être stoppé depuis plusieurs minutes dans la tâche première que je devais faire, corriger des copies et vérifier qu'il ne fait pas de bêtises, et au lieu de ça je le fixe, me régalant de lui.

Je suis gay, sans aucun doute depuis longtemps, mais je ne pensais que je pourrai en arriver au point de mater mon élève, Potter qui plus est.

Mais je ne comprend pas ce gamin. Il y a quelques temps, il me provoquait publiquement, et maintenant il ne me cherche plus du tout, se concentrant sur ses études. Maudit gosse.

POV de Harry

La potion qu'il m'a demandé de réaliser n'est pas la plus dure que j'ai vu, en plus, je crois que c'est même une des plus faciles que j'ai réétudié jusque maintenant.

Et avec Severus aussi calme devant moi, je ne peux que me concentrer sur ma potion. C'est donc une heure plus tard que j'en met un échantillon dans un flacon et l'apporte à mon professeur.

Après qu'il l'ai pris, je repars, mais pas vers le dortoir, mais plutôt vers une autre tour. Je me pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre et admire le vue qui m'aie permis d'avoir. Le ciel est sombre, mais il permet de mieux faire ressortir la lune qui brille de toute se splendeur.

Elle me fait penser à Severus, discrète la plupart du temps, mais en réunissant les bonnes conditions, c'est une perle rare. Je pleure encore, à croire que Severus ne me rendra jamais heureux.

Je me rappel les dernières vacances, celles d'été, pendant lesquelles j'ai révisé mes potions depuis que je suis à Poudlard, et que j'ai fini par en apprécier la matière, apprenant des potions de plus en plus complexes. C'est comme cela que j'ai réussi la potion du dernier cour.

Mais cela, personne ne peut comprendre, pas même Ron, ni Hermione, trop occupés ensemble. L'air frais fouette mon visage, et je me sens plus seul que jamais. Severus ne me remarquera jamais, je ne suis que son maudit élève incapable.

Et je ne veux pas finir seul, plutôt mourir que de laisser Severus à quelqu'un d'autre. Je me lève, me mettant debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre, fixant le vide qui s'étend sous mes pieds.

Ce vide me semble être celui qu'il y a entre Severus et moi, immense, glacial et qui peut me faire mourir.

Je n'aurai jamais cru que je finirai de cette manière. J'ai survécu à l'Avada, vaincu un basilique, survécu à des araignées, à un labyrinthe, à des dragons, vaincu Voldemort et je n'ai même pas le courage de rester en vie sans Severus à mes côtés.

Cela serait tellement plus simple si je pouvais tout oublier à son propos, oublier que je suis tombé amoureux de lui, qu'il est mon professeur de potions, qu'il me déteste et qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Ce serait si simple en effet.

Pourrai-je vivre si je l'oubliais? Peut-être.

Je pointe lentement ma baguette contre ma tempe, pour être sur de ne pas rater le sortilège d'oubliette. Il faut tout d'abord que je me concentre sur Severus, afin d'oublier uniquement lui et rien d'autre d'important, même si oublier toute ma vie ne serait d'un côté pas plus mal.

Il me faut peu de temps pour y parvenir, après tout Severus possède mes pensées toute la journée.

J'ouvre la bouche pour prononcer le sort lorsqu'une poigne solide m'attrape le poignet et dévie ma baguette vers le mur.

La surprise passée, je tourne la tête vers la main et la vois pâle, grande. C'est indéniablement celle de Severus, je saurais la reconnaître entre mille.

Je remonte mon visage vers le sien et suis très étonné de voir de la colère dans ses prunelles noires, ainsi que quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à identifier.

Il tourne les talons et marche vers la porte, m'entrainant avec lui dans sa course. Il marche tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il court. Mon coeur non encore remit de l'émotion à du mal à adapter ses battement à mon pas, ce qui fait que je suis très essoufflé.

Lorsqu'enfin il s'arrête, c'est dans ses appartements que nous nous trouvons. Et quand sa main lâche mon poignet, la seule prise qui me permettait de rester debout, je m'effondre par terre et tente tant bien que mal de calmer mon souffle erratique.

Bien qu'il me faille plusieurs minutes pour y parvenir, Severus, toujours en colère ne semble pas vouloir m'interrompre dans cette tentative.

Une fois calmé, je me relève et observe mon amour. Lui aussi me regarde, sévèrement et tristement.

« Monsieur Potter... »

Je sursaute au ton qu'il utilise. C'est bien la première fois qu'il l'utilise avec moi. Cette voix douce qu'il n'utilise avec personne, et qu'il n'aurait jamais prise pour me parler.

Je n'ai conscience de verser des larmes que lorsque Severus me demande la raison de mes pleurs. Et ceux-ci redoublent de vigueur, tandis que des sanglots désespérés franchissent la barrière de mes lèvres.

Je me cache le visage derrière mon avant-bras dans l'espoir vain qu'il ne sache pas que je pleure. Tentative inutile puisqu'il me prend le bras avec force et me tire vers son canapé.

Tandis que nous nous asseyons, il me tend un mouchoir dans lequel je me mouche bruyamment.

« A présent que vous êtes calmé Monsieur Potter, je voudrais savoir qu'elle est la raison qui vous a poussé à vous jeter le sortilèges d'oubliette? Et je ne veux pas que vous me disiez que vous ne le faisiez pas exprès, je ne vous croirais certainement pas. »

Je n'ose même pas le regarder, et je n'ose pas non plus ouvrir la bouche. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire. Peut-être la vérité, de cette façon il me jettera hors de ses cachots et je pourrais aller oublier tranquillement tout mes souvenirs de lui, aussi tristes soient-ils.

Je relève la tête grâce au peu de courage qu'il me reste.

« Vous savez professeur, lors de ma première année, le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, et durant mes premières année, j'ai pensé qu'il avait fait un très mauvais choix, qu'il était impossible que vous et moi aurions pu nous entendre, et éprouver l'un pour l'autre d'autres sentiments qu'une haine féroce. Hors, il y a de cela plusieurs moi, je finalement compris où il voulait en venir. Peut-être connaissait-il, ou du moins entrevoyait-il un futur où vous et moi nous nous entendrions bien. Et j'avoue que c'est ce que j'ai vu lorsque peu à peu mon sentiment de haine envers vous s'est peu à peu transformé en quelque chose que jamais je n'aurai envisagé... »

« De quoi parlez vous Potter...? »

« Ne m'interrompez pas Professeur, sinon je n'aurai pas le courage de finir. J'ai commencé à vous apprécier, et vous regarder travailler, marcher, manger. Et puis le jour où je vous ai emprunté votre chaîne, j'ai compris que j'étais totalement et irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de vous. Je vous aimais à un tel point, que je souhaitais vous avoir pour moi seul, sans personne autour de nous qui pourrais vous regarder. Mais je m'étais fourvoyé. C'est pour cela que je vous ai rendu cette chaîne, que j'avais déposé dans le dortoir des Serpentards, afin que vous croyez l'y avoir égaré. Je pense que j'ai compris que vous ne seriez jamais à moi, rien qu'à moi. Ce soir, j'ai voulu vous oublier totalement, qui vous êtes, mes sentiments, tout. Mais je crois que le destin préfère me faire souffrir en m'empêchant de le faire. Je vous aime tellement que je préfère mourir afin de ne pas vous voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autres. »

J'étais désespéré. J'attendais à présent qu'il me jette à la porte de ses appartements, me laissant retourner à ma tâche. Mais une autre chose se produisit. Des bras m'étreignirent, et un souffle me caressa la nuque, le sien.

« Harry... Je pense qu'au fond de moi, tu es et restera toujours cet insupportable gamin ressemblant trop à son père. Mais je vois maintenant, que tu ressembles bien plus à Lily que tout le monde ne peut le croire. Et même si c'est un sentiment nouveau que je ressens, que je ne comprend pas totalement, je pense être en mesure de pouvoir t'aider, et de pouvoir te faire rester près de moi.

Je ne garantis pas que nous resterons proche jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, mais je pense pouvoir être en mesure de te faire entrevoir le bonheur ne serait-ce qu'un instant. »

Fin POV

Et leur lèvres s'unirent dans leur premier et certainement pas leur dernier baiser.


End file.
